Love in the Sport Room
by scarletstache
Summary: Cinta yang bersemi di ruang olah raga? Cinta macam apa itu! Gak bisa bikin summary, baca weh lah! HunHan fic


**Annyeonghaseyo!**

**Saya author baru disini, yang sebenernya gak baru-baru amat**

**Dan ini fic HunHan pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada banyak kesalahan.**

**Okelah, happy reading~**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua cast punya pemiliknya masing-masing(?) saya cuma minjem nama doang, But the story is pure mine.**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, dll.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), full of abalness, cerita pasaran, YAOI, nyerempet M (T+)**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! GAK SUKA YAOI YA GAK USAH BACA!**

**Love in the sport room © scarletstache**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

"Hei kau! Cepat duduk!" perintah seorang yeoja yang bernama Yoona kepada namja berparas manis dan bertubuh mungil yang sedang berdiri ketakutan di depannya. Namja itu segera menuruti perintah Yoona dan duduk bersila di lantai tepat di hadapannya.

"Aww... kau kotor Luhan, sini biar kubersihkan..." kata seorang yeoja lain yang merupakan teman Yoona.

BYURRR...

Teman Yoona itu menyiram namja manis yang bernama Luhan itu dengan susu basi yang tentunya... bau dan menjijikkan.

"Hahaha... kerja bagus Jessica. Lihatlah! Betapa 'bersih'nya Luhan sekarang" kata Yoona pada temannya yang menyiram Luhan dengan susu basi tadi, yang ternyata bernama Jessica. Yoona dan antek-anteknya(?) menertawakan Luhan.

"Inilah akibatnya punya wajah yang terlalu cantik! Hahaha... siapa suruh kau mendekati Sehun oppa dan membuatnya jatuh hati padamu hah?! RASAKAN AKIBATNYA! HAHAHAHA!" maki Yoona sambil terus menertawakan Luhan.

Luhan? Dia sedang sangat ketakutan sekarang, pasalnya Yoona dan antek-anteknya pernah melukainya dengan senjata tajam dulu. Dan bekas luka yang dibuat oleh Yoona dkk masih berbekas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hahaha! Kau ingin marah? Ingin membenci kami? Oh tidak, seharusnya kau membenci orang tuamu karena telah melahirkanmu! Atau kau juga boleh membenci Tuhan yang telah menciptakanmu dengan paras yang cantik! Hahahaha!" kata Jessica dengan kasar sambil terus menertawakan Luhan.

Saat ini, Luhan benar-benar ingin menonjok mereka satu persatu, tapi dia takut mereka akan membalas melukainya dengan senjata tajam. Dulu, Yoona dkk pernah meluakainya dengan senjata tajam, dan bekas lukanya masih terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar berharap keajaiban akan terjadi padanya atau seorang malaikat akan datang menyelamatkannya.

BRAKK

Dan malaikat itu benar-benar datang dengan cara mendobrak pintu ruang olahraga yang telah dikunci oleh Yoona sebelumnya. Siapakah malaikat itu?

"HEY KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN HYUNG?!" bentak seseorang yang dianggap malaikat oleh Luhan dengan garang.

"K-KYAAAAA! SEHUN OPPA! K-kami... kami hanya sedang berlatih akting untuk drama minggu depan, i-iya kan Luhan oppa?" kata Yoona dengan gugup sambil melirik Luhan dengan pandangan memelas, memohon agar Luhan bisa diajak kompromi kali ini.

"Tidak! Mereka berbohong Sehun!" jawab Luhan, yang langsung dipelototi oleh Yoona dkk.

"Sudah kuduga... PERGI KALIAN! JANGAN DEKATI HYUNG-KU LAGI!" bentak sang malaikat yang ternyata adalah Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam, menandakan sebuah kebencian dan wajah horor. DAN WAJAH HOROR! (sengaja diulangi biar greget). Yoona dkk langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar bentakan Sehun dan wajahnya yang terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Yoona dkk segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun dalam ruang olahraga. Sepertinya mereka masih sayang nyawa(?).

Setelah itu, sunyi yang mencekam menyerpa Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka hanya saling menatap, tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Hyung... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dan pandangan khawatir. Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak melukaiku kok..."

"Haaah... Syukurlah..." Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku berada di sini?"

"Insting, hyung" kata Sehun. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak... bukan apa-apa..." Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menjawab 'kekuatan cinta' tapi, jika dia menjawab seperti itu, itu sama saja dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan kan?

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan sedang menatapnya, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tau. Lalu, Sehun mencium sebuah bau busuk yang sangat menyengat, yang ternyata berasal dari Luhan. Sehun langsung bertanya pada Luhan.

"Hyung! Apa yang tadi mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan bau busuk yang begitu menyengat itu.

"Tadi mereka menyiramku..." kata Luhan dengan santai.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat tubuhku basah begini?-,-"

"Oh iya ya, maaf gak konek :("

"..."

"Hyung, tadi mereka menyirammu pakai apa?"

"Ya pakai air lah-,-"

"Ya aku juga tau kalau mereka menyirammu pake air-,- Maksudku, mereka menyirammu dengan air apa?"

"Ooh... nanyanya yang jelas dong..."

TUK

Sehun menjitak pelan dahi Luhan.

"Kalau begini kita gak akan selesai-selesai ngobrolnya-,-" kata Sehun.

"Iya-iya... tadi mereka menyiramku dengan susu busuk" jawab Luhan singkat, padat dan cukup jelas.

"Apa?! Pantas saja baumu busuk sekali!" kata Sehun, lalu dia berdiri dan melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"E-eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! /.\" kata Luhan sambil menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah hampir semerah tomat sekarang.

"Hah? Aku melepas kemejaku. Nah sekarang, cepat kau ke toilet, bersihkan dirimu!" kata Sehun.

"Ta-tapi... setelah aku mandi, apa yang harus kukenakan?" tanya Luhan yang masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maka dari itu aku melepas kemejaku, jadi setelah kau mandi, kau bisa memakai kemejaku" kata Sehun

"Ah, oke... lalu... celananya bagaimana?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang WaTaDos.

"Hmm... kalau itu..." kata Sehun sambil berpikir. Sehun menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruang olahraga itu, mencari benda yang bisa dipakai sebagai celana untuk Luhan. Dia pun menemukan sebuah celana training yang tergantung di sebuah gantungan pakaian di samping ring basket. Dia menunjuk celana itu sambil berkata

"Pakai yang itu saja..."

Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi... c-c-celana...d-dalamnya b-bagaimana?" tanya Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sehun juga merasakan pipinya memanas dan timbul segaris rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"I...itu... ah sudahlah! Kau mau mandi atau tidak?" kata Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"M-mau... err... baiklah... err..."

"Sudah cepat sana!"

"I-iya..." Luhan pun langsung ngacir ke toilet yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruang olahraga itu. Tapi, tak sampai lima menit, Luhan kembali ngacir ke tempat Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"I...itu... kemeja-nya..." kata Luhan sambil menunjuk kemeja putih Sehun.

"Oh iya... aku lupa :( Nih..." kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan kemejanya pada Luhan.

"Gomawo..." kata Luhan. Lalu dia ngacir ke tempat dimana sebuah celana training tidak terpakai tergantung. Setelah mengambil celana itu, dia kembali ngacir ke toilet.

—Skip Time—

Luhan sudah selesai mandi. Tapi, dia masih berada di dalam toilet dengan keadaan tubuh yang telanjang dan basah. Luhan bingung, bagaimana caranya dia mengeringkan diri kalau tidak ada handuk?! Lalu, Luhan melihat celana hitamnya yang sedikit basah. Dia segera memakai celananya itu untuk mengeringkan diri. 'Yang penting aku dapat mengeringkan diri, walaupun pakai celana' Batin Luhan.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan diri, dia segera mengenakan kemeja putih Sehun yang agak kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya. Lalu, dia memakai celana training yang tak sengaja ditemukan oleh Sehun. Tapi, dia tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Ingat, TIDAK MENGENAKAN CELANA DALAM! (Diulangi biar greget). Setelah selesai, dia keluar dari toilet itu sambil menenteng pakaian basah nan bau miliknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sehun menunggu.

"Sehun..." kata Luhan.

"Oh, kau sudah sele—" ucapan Sehun terpotong dikala dia melihat Luhan, yang rambutnya masih basah, dan air menetes dari rambutnya mengenai kemeja putih yang ia pakai sehingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya tembus pandang, serta wajah innocent-nya yang imut, kelereng matanya yang indah, dan bibir cherry-nya... uh-oh! So sexy~

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ti-tidak... apa-apa..." jawab Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dan... uh-oh... Sehun merasakan 'teman kecil'nya di bawah mulai sedikit memberontak.

"Sehun-ah? Gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk di samping Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

'Argh... so freaking cute!' teriak Sehun dalam hati.

Karena Sehun tidak merespons pertanyaan Luhan, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sehun, untuk mengetahui apakah namja itu demam. Namun, saat tangan Luhan hampir menyentuh dahi Sehun, Sehun langsung menangkap(?) tangan itu, kemudian dengan sigap dia mendorong Luhan ke tembok, dan mengunci ruang pergerakannya dengan memosisikan tangan di kiri-kanan kepala Luhan.

"E-eh... a-ap-apa... yang—hmmpph" sebelum Luhan selesai berbicara, mulutnya sudah dikunci dengan ciuman dari Sehun. Ciuman itu memang kasar tapi entah kenapa, Luhan menikmatinya. Saat dirasa kekurangan oksigen, Sehun melepas ciuman itu dengan agak terpaksa.

"Mianhae Luhan-ah... Saranghae..." bisik Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus pada Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sehun langsung merona. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nado... saranghae Sehun-ah..." kata Luhan dengan wajah semerah tomat. 'CUTE!' Batin Sehun.

Kemudian, Sehun menyeringai sambil berkata "Hooo~ ternyata Luhannie sangat berani ya~~~"

Luhan langsung merasakan aura tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang yah... sesuatu-lah pokoknya(?) akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan hadia untuk Hannie chagi yang sangat berani ini~" desah Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

'Oh no... HELP ME!' teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Dan... dimulailah ML* di dalam ruang olahraga.

**The End**

**Gimana? Aneh ya? **

**Mian... kalo fic ini aneh, maklumlah, bikinnya juga dadakan-_-**

**Saya tau fic ini abal banget, tapi buat yang mau review saya doain bisa dicipokin Luhan satu-satu'-'**

**Jadi buat yang mau saya doain review ya ;)**

**Segitu aja deh... see you in the next story! (kalo ada)**

Oh iya, yang gak suka YAOI gak usah baca! Gak usah bash, gak usah flame, karena saya gak bakal ngeladenin kalian2 yang nge-bash fic ini'-'

**RnR?**


End file.
